Density
by Ultratron
Summary: Ash and May are traveling through Hoenn, but May has something to ask him. Advanceshipping Two-Shot .
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Sorry for not updating Meeting Again , will do so this weekend decided to do in the meanwhile here's another one-shot,**

Density

"Ash there's something I have to tell you" said the brunette as she approached the boy.

"Kinda Busy May," the teen said as he was wrestling with his Sceptile.

May sighed "Alright, I guess" she then proceeded to walk back to the camp

Ash, May, and Pikachu were currently in The Hoenn Region. After Ash got Runner up in the Kalos League, he bidder farewell to Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie and ofcource went home to his mother, were he decided he wanted to re-challenge the Hoenn Leauge, when he arrived at Hoenn he decided to head to Petalburg City, to see if May and Max would want to travel with him, He eventually ran into May in the forest near Pretalburg were she was being chased by a herd of Rhyhorns. Aperently May got a little to close to one of the infants, Pikachu's thunderbolt was able to fix that quickly. At first Ash didn't recognize May, but immediately did when he saw her Bandanna, V shape hair and blue eyes, She told him that Max had already started his journey a while ago, so the two decided to travel alone together this time. Ash had gotten more physical in his Pokemon training, which May thought was kinda weird, but she got used to it. They had been traveling for a month now, and May had something on her mind.

"I have to tell him" she said to herself as she sat on the log in front of the now dead campfire.

"Pika?"

May turned to see Ash's yellow companion looking at her. May smiled, he must have followed her. May patted the space on the log beside her, and the electric type quickly ran to the spot and sat.

"Weren't you training with Ash?" she asked as she petted him

"Pika Pika Pikapi Chu Pika Pikachu"

May sweat dropped "Wow how I wish I could understand you,"

"Pika"

May and Pikachu sat on the log in silence.

"Hey pikachu, can I ask a question?"

Pikachu nodded.

"Well, has Ash ever liked someone? as in more then a friend?" she asked

Pikachu placed a paw on his chin and thought for a moment, he then looked back up at May and simply shook his head.

"Really?"

He nodded

"Not even Misty, or Dawn, or even Serena?"

Pikachu shrugged his shoulders and ran into Ash's tent to see if there was any ketchup, while May sat alone on the log.

"I guess some things never change," she whispered quietly

"What never changes?"

May slightly jumped at the sound of the trainer's voice she turned around to see that he had quiet a bit of dirt on.

"I guess training went well" she said with a smile.

"It was pretty good, Sceptile has gotten a lot stronger," he said as he sat on the log next to her. "So what were you talking to yourself about?"

"I-I wasn't talking to myself," she said nervously

"Uh hu, and I hate Pokemon,"

"I don't talk to myself that much,"

"Um yeah you do,"

"No I don't," she said as she shoved him slightly

"Alright geez,"

May then went into deep thought.

"Hey you alright May?" he asked as he noticed his friends sudden change of mood.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you something, but I don't really think you're the right guy to answer it,"

"Oh really? try me"

May sighed "fine,"

Ash waited patiently for May's question

"Well….Have you ever liked two people, both of which have a huge influence on your life but don't know what to do?"

"Well I don't see why you can't like both of them, I mean theres nothing wrong having more friends," replied the raven haired boy

May sweat drooped "Not that kind of 'like' Ash, the 'like like' you get what I mean,"

Ash thought for a bit, and his eyes widened with the realization "Oooooh you mean the kind of liking that couples have?"

"Yeah…that kind" she said with a blush

"With kissing and stuff?"

May simply nodded as her face got redder.

"Like when people hold hands, going on dates, and-"

"Yes! that kind!" she exclaimed

"Just making sure,"

there was silence between the two for a few moments, that seemed to happen a lot when ever they had conversations, which was quite often since they were their only source of communicating.

"So what do you think I should do?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Well I don't know what to tell you. I'm not necessarily an expert on this kinda stuff," he said as he smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I noticed that," she said sarcastically.

"I guess just choose the guy who's nicest to you, or the one that's supports you, the one who makes you happy, that's all I could really say, maybe you should ask you're mom or Brock,"

May sat in silence for a while, then suddenly she turned back to Ash with a smile upon her face

"I think I'll take your advise," she said as she scooted closer to Ash

"Really? well ok, who are these guys you like any-"

Ash's sentence was stopped as May's lips joined with his.

His eyes widened as May knocked off his cap and ran her hands through his hair, while Ash blushed like crazy. He had no idea what to do, he didn't want to stop her, but he wasn't sure if he wanted this.

May parted her lips from Ash's and let go of his hair. they stared at each others eyes as they were both blushing heavily.

"I choose the one who's nicest to me, who supports me, and who makes me happy. Is that ok with you?" she asked as her blush began to fade away.

Ash just nodded dumbly.

May smiled and got up from the log "We should start heading to the next town, I'll get my stuff," she said happily as she went into her tent, leaving Ash on the log.

Ash sat there processing what had just happened, then Pikachu came out of his tent with ketchup on his face and approached his trainer.

"Pika Pikapi?"

Ash got out of his trance and looked at his partner "Oh hey bud,"

"Pika!" the electric mouse exclaimed.

Ash's eyes then widened, he then began to approach May's tent

"Hey May! Was I the guy you choose?"

**Me: And The End! hope you guys enjoyed this, Ultratron out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:Decided to make this a two-shot**

Ash ,May and Pikachu were headed towards the next town, with their hands intertwined and May's head on Ash's shoulder.

May has been in a very good mood since she and Ash became "a thing". But Ash on the other hand wasn't really sure how to respond, sure he liked her but he had never been in a romantic relationship before.

"Hey Ash," May whispered

"Yeah?" 

"You like me right?"

Ash took a few moments. Did she mean like as a person or as in like like, considering he would say yes to both he decided to just go with that

"Sure" he replied

"Sure?" she asked lifting her head from his shoulder

"Yeah, is there something wrong?"

"Yes there is!" she exclaimed as she let go of his hand "You can't just answer a question like that with 'sure'!"

"Pika Pika" said Pikachu, agreeing with May

"Why can't I?" Ash asked dumbly

"It's a yes or no question Ash!" she said as she started to grow a little angry

"Why did you even feel the need to ask the question in the first place?"

May's expression changed from anger to sad "Well, I have told you how I feel, but….You haven't told me how you feel,"

"Well I'm your boyfriend now right, Isn't it obvious enough,"

May just sighed "Just forget it"

(Later)

They were in the pokemon center, Ash and May hadn't said anything to each other, well Mostly May hadn't said anything. Ash tried to get her to talk to him by giving her compliments like "Your pretty" or "Those are some nice shoes" but she didn't budge, she was still angry at him.

May was currently currently brushing her hair and looking into the mirror, while Ash and Pikachu were on the left bottom bunk bed.

Ash suddenly got up from the bed and said "I'm gonna go train" as Pikachu jumped on his holder and May just ignored him.

Ash sighed when he opened the door and walked out, he wasn't really going to go train he just wanted to think. Why was May making such a big deal out of this? He needed advice, He decided to call someone.

Ash sat in silence at the video phone as he watched the screen, waiting for the caller to respond

The screen eventually showed a Girl around Ash's age with blonde hair and Blue eyes.

"Hey Ash! Hey Pikachu! It's been a while"

"Hey Serena, it's good to see you,"

"Pika!" exclaimed Pikachu

"So how are you doing?"

"Well that's the thing.."

Serena looked at Ash with curiosity "What is it?"

"Well first of all Me and May are a couple now,"

Serena's face turned one into a mixture of sadness and shock "Really? Well, thats….great,"

"The thing is May asked me a question," he said, not noticing his friend's change of mood

"What was the question?,"

"She asked me if I liked her or not, and then she started ignoring me because I said 'sure' "

Serena looked at Ash blankly with her eyes blinking a few times "She asked you if you liked her,"

Ash nodded

"And you said 'sure' "

He nodded again

Serena giggled a bit

"I don't see the comedy in this" he said slightly annoyed.

"Ash, the last think a girl want to hear from a guy when they ask them that question is 'sure' especially from their boyfriend"

"Why not?"

"Well has she told you that she liked you?"

"Yeah"

"Have you told her the exact words ' I like you too' ?"

Ash thought about it for a moment "No,"

"Ash, it's pretty obvious that May wants to hear you say that, she wants to feel how YOU feel about her, and she wants to hear it from YOU,"

"But why? I'm her boyfriend, isn't that enough?" 

"No Ash, that isn't enough, she doesn't want to think that you just agreed to be her boyfriend because you wanted to be nice, she wants to know that you really care about her,"

Ash looked down at the table and sighed "I think I get it, thanks Serena,"

"No problem," she said with a smile

"Well I got to go,"

"Alright Ash, bye"

The screen went Black and Ash got up from the chair and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder as they headed back to the room.

When they entered the room, May was still laying on the top bunk, but she was facing the wall.

Ash stood up on the bottom bunk so that his face was on the same level as May he sighed.

"May, I'm sorry about earlier today,"

She didn't respond she just continued to face the wall

"I realize what I did wrong,"

May then turned to face Ash "Oh is that so?" she said with a frown

"Yeah,"

They stared at each other for a while. May saw the guilt in Ash's eyes and He saw the sadness in hers.

"My answer is yes, I like you too, a lot"

May's frown turned into smile

"You're the greatest person I have ever met, and I can't imagine being in a world without you, every time you smile I cant help but do so myself, every time you're sad I just want to hold you and tell you that everything is going to be okay, When I see you with another guy I just want to puch them If I-"

"Ash" she said as she put a finger on his lips. "I get it,"

"So you forgive me?"

"Of course," she said as she sat up on the bed.

Ash got up onto the bunk bed and sat across from her and held her hands

"I promise that I 'll think about what I say next time,"

"It's okay," she said with a smile "You can't help it,"

she then leaned towards Ash and pecked him on the lips, and quickly laid back

Ash smiled, he then cupped May's cheeks and made their tongues intertwine.

Pikachu had already gone to sleep on the bed bellow them, the two had all night to themselves


End file.
